


The Queen of Lying Hearts

by SincerelyBel



Series: Poker Face [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), D.Gray-man
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Gen, I pity my sleep-deprived self, Now that I'm rereading what I wrote, Someone take the computer away from me, i wrote this at 3am, the plot bunnies are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: A false smile comes naturally to the born actress, the mask of “Allen” put into place and fastened with a chain of lies.The actress says her lines with a practiced ease, proclaiming she has no good cards while she’s really got a winning hand. Feeling confident with her wine red ribbons in her hair, she allows herself to relax while the sweet little lies roll off her tongue.After all, it's way more fun being the Queen of Hearts than to be the boring Alice, right?





	

Boring.

Boring.

BORING.

Boring BORING boring BORING boring BORING boring BORING. Why must they all be so dull?

She twists a lock of her hair around her finger, and her lips pucker up in distaste.

 _‘This world is so ugly,’_ she thinks to herself, glaring at them all behind a mask of sugary smiles.

 _‘These fools really call themselves the ‘heroes’ of this twisted card game? Even though I hold the trump card? Pathetic.’_ She sneers with a poker face befitting of the self-proclaimed Queen of Lies.

 _‘Do they only see the mask, I wonder?’_ She ponders, tipping her head back to gaze at the ceiling. She smirks, and runs a hand through loose white hair.

_‘Well, she really isn’t a mask, but she’s so easily broken, she might as well be.’_

_‘If he wasn’t such a narrow minded fool, the Inspector would be a most entertaining opponent. It would be most amusing if he was to discover this “true” me. Most amusing indeed.’_ She is swept back to the present by the calling of her mask’s name. A false smile comes naturally to the born actress, “Allen” put into place and fastened with a crimson ribbon of lies.

The actress says her lines with a practiced ease, proclaiming she has no good cards while she’s really got a full set. Feeling confident with her wine red ribbons in her hair, she allows herself to relax while the sweet little lies roll off her tongue.

And all too quickly, a gloved hand closes on her shoulder. The blond marionette stands there, studying her with a blank look. Every one of his movements is decisive, like the directions in a script. He’s a method actor, one so immersed in his role that he doesn’t even realize he’s playing a role anymore. She grins wickedly behind her naive mask.

She’d always been fond of this one, both her and “Allen”. If she was going to _truly_ become the Queen of Hearts, rather than the Alice of this story, she would need a proper White Rabbit. But in order for her final fantasy, she’d need more than just a lone rabbit. No, what she needed was a true Alice, and only then would she reveal the crown hiding under her cloak. And she would need to do it soon.

* * *

Ever since he had first been assigned to watch over the white-haired exorcist, Howard Link had always felt that something was not right with the petite woman. She would hide her careful manipulations behind sugary kindness and delicate manners, but he could see straight through the sugar glass mask she wore. Whoever “Allen” really was, they were playing the strings of the war like a puppeteer, making all conform to her script.

A passing glance only confirmed his beliefs, when, if only for a split second, she had dropped the mask to reveal a terrifyingly jovial grin, that of a woman who knows how to manipulate the sins and desires of those around her. She had feigned innocence when he asked her about it, but the faintest glint in her eyes gave away her mind, readjusting and accommodating her slip of character.

If he hadn’t known better, Link would have thought that Allen Walker should have been called “The Actress.”

* * *

That darker side of Allen Walker was only revealed to all the moment the battle with Alma Karma was finished. Walker had fallen to her knees in the rubble of the North American Branch, and had laughed uncontrollably, her bloody fingers scratching fresh sores into her face and upper arms.

She traced little hearts in the growing pool of her own blood, occasionally pausing to lick the metallic liquid off her fingers before returning to her ministrations.

“Oh, _oh._ ” She purred, sick delight melting in pools of liquid silver eyes. She was gazing at the remains of Alma Karma with something akin to amusement.

“What a shame. Really, what a pity!” She laughed, startling those who had remained after the violent battle.

“He had such potential, you know. With a few adjustments, he would have been a perfect Alice. It’s really quite the shame.” She cackled, madness reflected in those gleaming eyes.

“....Walker?” Link asked wearily, as if he knew that she was real but did not quite want to believe it. The shorter woman giggled at him, as if he had told an amusing joke, and clapped her hands like a child.

“Excellent, just excellent! Not the route I would have gone to create an even more perfect Alice than I was, but ah, such is life.” She said sweetly, and smoothed back her hair with a torn hand.

“Alice? What are you talking about, Walker?”

“Why, the foolish hero for this miserable excuse for a royal court. I used to be an Alice, but then I decided that being the Queen of Hearts would be much more exciting!” She laughed, as if she wasn’t surrounded by her own blood.

 

“I realized long ago that this world is Wonderland, and I am the Alice. But why should I play the role of the tragic heroine, when the role of the self-made victor is much more satisfying?” She purrs, eyes gleaming with a hidden secret.

“Can you believe that I used to be satisfied with the role of the naive heroine? One would think that I got the modesty pounded into me by my travels with Cross, but they’d be wrong! Cross showed me the wonders of this world of sin!” She laughs, hands twisted up in her hair in an unheard of fit of madness. Her eyes gleaming wildly, she lets out a strangled cackle, drool spilling from the corner of her lips.

“I realized that sentimentality gets you nowhere in this monopoly world, so I adapted to the rules of the game! Why lose all your savings in an ill-thought out game, when you could win it big in the ultimate game?! If you want to blame anyone for the creation of such a monstrous Queen, blame the fool who inspired her! Stake your rage and despair on Cross!” She cackled, before unwinding her hands from her hair.

“But can you blame a girl for trying to make it big?” She giggles, hands splayed in a mocking gesture, drool dribbling down her chin onto her blood-stained pants.

“I was only playing the game society plays!” She smiled, and wipes her chin. 

“Why put your life on the line when it’s so much more fun to lose it all? After all, we’re all just pawns in this existence. I’m just another evolution, another existence, so why sugarcoat it? Oh, where are my manners? I haven’t even introduced myself! I’d give you my name, but you already know me as “Allen”, so why bother with a new name?” She explained.

“But really, get with the program! I’m disappointed that none of you pieced together the truth by now. Allen’s stalker friend came close, but missed spectacularly. I was lying all along, but some of it wasn’t really lies, only half-truths.” The girl complained, her lips pursed in an exaggerated pout. But it was quickly replaced by a giggle and a quick smile. She splayed her hands in a playful gesture, and stuck out her tongue, before turning her gaze to a shocked and pissed off Yuu Kanda.

“Oh yeah! Hiya Kanda!” She laughed, and with an instant, she was kneeling next to him and giving him a slap on the shoulder.

“Buddy, pal, amigo! How would you like to be free from this war? To live out the rest of your days in a world where anything, and I mean anything is possible, and never have to fight for this silly group ever again? Oh, don’t worry, you won’t be lonely! I’ve just sent a few of our deceased friends souls ahead, and they’re waiting for us in their new bodies! All I need to complete my cast is a March Hare, so you’ll do. What do you say? Ready to be free?” She said sweetly, offering him her hand. Kanda actually looked thoughtful, and with a weary hand, he took her hand.

“Welcome to Wonderland, and my family, Onii-san!” She chirped, and they vanished in a burst of white light.

* * *

A girl of about 19 stood on a cliff overlooking the raging battle below, a playful smile splitting her pink lips. A sinister gleaming saber hung from the black sash of her rather Lolita blood red dress, the gleaming metal only matched in vividness as its owner’s bright silver eyes. A head of carefully curled white hair pinned up meticulously into two pigtails, a small crown rested on her head.

“I really must apologize, Aniki. I really hadn’t expected to get involved in one more battle.” She said to the shadowed male that stood to her left. The man snorted, and swatted her upside the head. She whined, and rubbed her sore noggin.

“Meanie! What was that for?” She whined. The man rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit. You knew that this would happen, you always do.” He said it out of jest more so than anger. It may have only been two years since that fateful day, but there were still quite a few of her mannerisms from her mask as Allen.

She said nothing, but had no need to, for the wide cheshire grin on her lips told him enough.

* * *

 

 **\\(^-^)/**  
**DOBBY IS FREE!**  
**…………**  
**…………**  
**………....**  
**What the hell have I done? It started as an Alice in Wonderland AU, but turned into this! How Allen ended up as a sort of cross between Celestia Ludenberg and Junko Enoshima on the crazy scale, I honestly have no clue.**

**Speaking of which, Celestia Ludenberg was my inspiration for the darker side of Allen.**

**Any ways, Comment, Kudos, and read my other works!**

**-TheRedQueenOfDiamonds**

* * *

**P.S.** _** I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WILLING TO BETA MY WORK, AS I AM JUGGLING SCHOOL, WRITING, AND A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SOCIAL LIFE AT THE SAME TIME! ** _


End file.
